RABiD
RABiD is an online gaming clan for numerous games on the PS2 console, PS3 console & XBox 360. Their current website is: www.clan-RABiD.com. They can be contacted by emailing joinRABiD@Gmail.com or posting on the forums at clan-RABiD.com. Goal To create a friendly gaming atmosphere where friends can gather and have fun while refining our skills in order to be the strongest and most well organized clan for the battlefront. They are always looking to add mature members who will be there for their RABiD brothers and sisters. They like to have lots of fun, but also boast with a great win record. If somebody is in one division, they are involved with the whole RABiD community and welcome to represent them respectfully in any other games. History Formation and early years: 2004-2005 Started in October of 2004 for dedicated gamers, RABiD upholds standards of loyalty, dedication, practice, and strategy. Real-life friends from New Orleans, JesusFreak and Achilles, formed the clan especially for the game Star Wars: Battlefront. The name originates from the initials of their real names: RA and BD; this is the reason for the lower case i in the name. Examples of the clan tag are (RABiD), RABiD, {RABiD}, *RABiD*, and >R< before one's handle. A tag of (RABiD) was sometimes used to indicate that the player was newly recruited and under provisional member status. The cantina, a custom chat room, was the focus for most of the down time for members and an archive of it can be seen here www.clan-rabid.com/archive/chat_log_01.txt. Battlefront era: After formation, RABiD quickly grew in numbers and was eager to begin battling other clans. The first few battles were a great tool for training, and after suffering several losses and close games, the clan formed several core strategies and key tactics that strengthened the clan. RABiD quickly became a deadly and dominating force in Battlefront and had a superior lineup and impressive win to loss ratio. Near the end of the Battlefront era, RABiD finished up as one of the top 5 Battlefront clans. Battlefront II era: 2005 Most members were somewhat unhappy with the sequel to their beloved original game and continued to play the first installment in the form of Gladiator matches on Cloud City. RABiD was a big supporter of Sonic Army and competed in multiple ladders on Battlefront II. RABiD members enjoyed Class Specific Matches because of the high level of strategy and these matches were easy to set up and enforce on Sonic Army. Split between PS3 and Xbox 360: 2006 With the launch of the next gen systems, many members couldn't decide which system to choose. Some members bought both systems, some didn't buy either for years to come, but most bought the PS3 because of a preference for PlayStation as RABiD was a PS2 clan. Leadership of the clan was split because of this; Wheelchairboy, Baldninja, and $upernaut leading the Xbox division and Pope and Tidus taking charge of the PlayStation 3 side. Website hacked and moved: 2007 A group identifying themselves as Turkish hackers continually took over the clan site at various times from 2005 to 2007. The only way to restore the site would be to contact the host and member Rio, but when the site was down for en extended period of time, they had to move their website headquarters to www.z6.invisionfree.com/RABiD in 2007. Return to clan-rabid.com: 2010-present On April 2010 web designer and RABiD member Rio found the new website and offered to re-host the old website domain. The website saw heightened interest early on due to original members reconnecting with old friends. Currently the boards have slowed down. Games the clan is/was represented in *Star Wars: Battlefront *Star Wars: Battlefront II *Battlefield 2: Modern Combat *SOCOM 3 *Gears of War *Gears of War 2 *Call of Duty 4 *Rainbow 6: Vegas 2 *World of Warcraft *Warhawk *MAG *Modern Warfare 2 *UFC Undisputed 2010 * Members Current members *Smartguy *Baldninja *Wheelchairboy *Adwire *Justice *Dirty Sanchez *Renegade *Judgement *Krazeyeyez *Pope *Shadow *Tidus *Rio *Gladiator * BountyGrl *ShroomerD *Deadroll *Dirty Deeds *Zak! *Lucky_Shotz *Drunken Smuggler / Munk *Smokey SmokeForce *Tacy *Toadifer *Downtown *Longshot Notable former or inactive members *JesusFreak *Achilles *Pilot Raz *Avro Arrow *Arsenal *BigJames *Focker *Sonic *Violent Nine *The Fury *Fix-It *Morholt *Darkness *JediKiller23 aka JKilla23 and 12aGE Current activities Many current members are casually playing Red Dead Redemption, Modern Warfare 2, and UFC Undisputed 2010. The UFC branch is run unofficially by Smartguy on Xbox 360 and consists of he and a camp of unofficial provisional members. The camp name is: RABiD. External links *Official RABiD website *RABiD info *RABiD backup invisionfree website *Cantina chatroom *Clan rosters in March 2005 * Category:SWBF1 Category:SWBF2 Category:Clans